Un Permiso Especial
by Asaia16
Summary: Goku y Vegeta siempre entrenaban arduamente en el otro mundo pero sus corazones siempre se encontraban tristes ya que sus esposas los extrañaban...con algo de lemon
1. Chapter 1

Un permiso especial

(Este fic es después de la película guerra en dos mundos o la fusión de Goku y Vegeta. Con la excepción que Vegeta pudo conservar su cuerpo para continuar entrenando….espero les guste)

Un día mas en el otro mundo, las almas que hacen arribo a el castillo de Enmadaiosama esperan su sentencia infierno o paraíso , este día esta ligero cuando mucho llegan 4 o 6 almas por hora, pero este no parecía un día normal, se encontraba tranquilo algo faltaba Enmadaio quien comía su almuerzo , y sentenciaba las almas , miro de reojo Asia la ventana y vio que Goku y Vegeta se encontraban cerca a un árbol (Goku recostado en el y Vegeta de brazos cruzados en el lado opuesto de este) solo estaban allí en silencio ,pero esto no era normal pues a esta hora ellos destruían por completo el lugar con sus acostumbradas batallas y peleas 'amistosas'. Pero hoy no, solo se encontraban allí en silencio y parecían tristes. Esto intrigo a Enmadaio

-que les pasara a estos dos, se supone que estén destruyendo mi castillo con sus peleas

En ese momento apareció Paikuhan y se acercó al gigante escritorio

-Enmadaiosama que le pasa a esos dos?

-no tengo idea…pero parecen tristes mmm… Paikuhan porque no les preguntas

-que…yo!

-¡oye quieres saber que les pasa!

-usted también quiere saber….porque no les pregunta usted?

-porque yo soy Enmadaiosama y te mandare directo a el infierno si no cumples mi orden¡

-jajaja….si…no se altere solo bromeaba…les preguntare (Paikuhan con una gota de sudor y con risa nerviosa mientras miraba a Enmadaio)

Paikuhan se acerco a el árbol mientras Enmadaio lo observaba

-hola Goku…como estas?

-no…muy bien Paikuhan

El rostro de goku y la forma en la cual le hablo a Paikuhan lo mostraban triste y desanimado

-entonses que ocurre?

Goku suspiro y mientras le contaba a Paikuhan mientras Enmadaio se encontraba pendiente

-enmadaiosama un alma (dijo un orgo)

-que…ya veo

Como se encontraba pendiente de Paikuhan,enmadaio solo puso el sello

-al paraíso (dijo muy distraído)

-pero Enmadaiosama acaba de enviar al paraíso a un asesino

-que….no importa lo dejare allí (balbuseo)

-pero Enmadaio

-no molestes o te mandare al infierno a ti

Mientras tanto

-ya veo Goku

Pahikuan regreso al castillo

-y bien que les sucede?

-Goku dice que el y su amigo extrañan a sus esposas…dice que el y su amigo extrañan a sus esposas , y sienten cada vez que ellas lloran por ellos

-mmm ya veo

Enmadaiosama saco sus libros y los ojeo

-mmm…al parecer…. sus esposas no morirán sino asta un largo tiempo

Luego miro hacia la ventana

-es una pena…se que romperé las reglas…

-que planea hacer Enmadaiosama?

-despues de todo ellos nos ayudaron cuando surgio ese problema con aquel orgro y no les e agradecido o recompensado bien…ogro quero que los traigas

- si sr


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 un permiso especial

El ogro se acerco hacia donde estaban Goku y Vegeta

-señores…Enmadaiosama los manda a llamarogro

Goku y Vegeta levanto su mirada

-Enmadaiosama…?(pregunto goku)

-siogro

El ogro fue al castillo seguido de los sayayines , Goku pensaba que había surgido un nuevo inconveniente….tales había un nuevo alboroto en el infierno y aunque extrañaba a su esposa debería poner sus sentimientos en de lado y pelear con todas sus fuerzas cuando llevaron al castillo

-que ocurre Enmadaio

-Goku Vegeta ustedes nos ayudaron cuando Janemba tomo el control y no les e recompensado bien…

-me mando usted llamar Enmadaiosama

Una anciana en una bola de cristal apareció en la puerta

-Uaranay baba que haces aquí? (pregunto Goku)

-ya comienza a anochecer en la tierra. Será mejor que se apresuren …..una noche solo una noche les concederé

Goku y Vegeta se encontraban intrigados porque no sabían lo que tramaba Enmadaiosama

-de que estas hablando Enmadaiosama?

-gracias a ustedes dos Janemba fue detenido y todo regreso ala normalidad ,por eso les concederé una noche para que estén con sus esposas

Goku y Vegeta se sobresaltaron por aquella noticia que les avía dado Enmadaiosama podrían estar una noche con sus esposas

-de verdad Enmadaio puedes hacer eso?

-claro que puedo, yo soy Enmadaiosama! (le grito a goku)

Aunque Vegeta intentara no podía disimular la emoción que le daba el volver a Bulma , al menos por una noche

-oíste eso Vegeta volveremos a verlas

-hmpt

Solo dijo Vegeta pero en el fondo se encontraba muy feliz

-ya comienza a anochecer en la tierra será mejor que se apresuren

-por favor deben seguirme (dijo la bruja)

Uaranay salió volando y fue seguida por los sayayines

Después de volar un rato y salir del otro mundo por fin se divisaba la ciudad entre las nubes y Uaranay se detuvo

-hasta aquí los puedo acompañar cuando comience a amanecer deberán volver aquí para que regresen al otro mundo les deseo suerte y Uaranay se fue en su bola de cristal

-bien Vegeta mejor me voy adiós

Goku voló hacia el sur un rato después llegaba a su casa .se encontraba feliz porque podría estar con su esposa nuevamente…


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3 después de tantos años

….una noche, podría ver la y estar con ella Milk intentaba conciliar el sueño , luego de haber llorado por el, últimamente cuando pensaba en el no podía contener las lagrimas y solo lloraba ,se seco sus lagrimas puso su bata y salió de la casa, mirando hacia el cielo lo recordaba y aunque su deseo fuese que no se encontraran tristes por el , Milk no pudo evitar recordarlo no pudo evitar romper en llanto por el .Goten se encontraba durmiendo profundamente y Gohan se encontraba en casa de Videl

-Goku…(decía Milk al mirar las estrellas)

Al llegar a su casa , Goku contemplo a su esposa aquella que lo regañaba , cocinaba deliciosos platillos y madre de sus hijos la veía allí parada llorando por el .decenio y Milk volteo, pero no pudo creer que después de tantos años lo volvía a ver no pudo creerle a sus ojos

-Milk (dijo Goku con una sonrisa)

-go..goku?...eres…eres tu?

Goku sonrió y Milk dejándose llevar por la emoción lo abrazo

-Goku…

-goku también la abrazo y luego la beso , apasionadamente los dos deseaban estar nuevamente los dos juntos, el no desperdiciaría esta noche , luego la tomo de la muñeca y la llevo a casa

-ven Milk quiero que me prepares algo delicioso…(no mentiras)

En la habitación goku no podía parar de besarla , esos besos comenzaron a ser caricias

el suavemente el bajo besándola hasta los pechos. Mientras le desabraba su pijama, saboreando y besando los contornos redondos de su pecho y le lamió con delicadeza el pezón.

Ella no pudo aguantar la sensación y, dejo escapar un suave jemido mientras Goku lamia sus pechos con delicadeza, Milk se separo de él y se quito su pijama

Mientras recorría su piel con sus dedos el se detuvo en su cadera, antes de deslizarse para acariciarla mas íntimamente entre sus muslos .Ante esas caricias, el deseaba mas,

bajo las caricias ambos se desnudaron el uno al otro, la fuerte necesidad que tenían de sentir el roce de sus cuerpos era desesperadamente necesaria.

Goku recorrió toda su piel, necesitaba dejar huella de el en todo el cuerpo de su esposa ,

Esas caricias la llevaron una sensación de placer absoluto , pero Milk esperaba que la hiciera suya, entonces recostándose en se cama mientras la besaba

-Goku….(le susurró guerrero)

Y el interpretando ese susurro entro en su cuerpo con delicadeza, moviéndose lentamente Milk con lagrimas en sus ojos se perdiael volver a sentir las caricias y besos de su guerrero nuevamente, mientras el la penetraba mas profundamente y, dejo escapar un gemido cuando él se retiro para empujar de nuevo dentro de ella con lentitud, incremento la velocidad de los movimientos a medida que ella se iba adaptando, hasta que por fin se movieron al unísono ambos llegaron a un éxtasis

goku besada y lamía sus pechos delicadamente, Milk solo recorrió su espalda procurando no dejar un centímetro solo ,

el corazón de ambos latía de emoción se volvieron a besar tierna y apasionadamente quedando exhaustos y embriagados de amor. Milk descansaba en los brazos de su guerrero feliz y satisfecha Goku también compartía ese sentimiento de amor ya que el entrenar en el otro mundo le gustara no le hacía por completo feliz ya que el sentir llorar a su esposa le entristecía y deseaba nuevamente besarla, acariciar su cuerpo pero lamentablemente el tendría que irse y no podría permanecer con ella sin envagro bajo ese riesgo se encontraba feliz acariciando su cabello mientras Milk descansaba en sus brazos


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.5 Adios

En su casa Goku acariciaba el cabello de su esposa y Milk abrazaba fuertemente a su guerrero mientras los dos conciliaron el sueño, al dia siguiente de madrugada Goku se levanto y visto pero poco antes de irse se acerco a su esposa quien dormía plácidamente ,al contemplarla savia que no volveria a verla pero sin embargo se encontraba feliz por volverla a ver le acaricio su mejilla y salió volando de casa

En C.C Bulma abrasaba a su príncipe los dos conciliaron el sueño felices por estar juntos nuevamente y antes de amanecer vegeta se despertó y vistió pero antes de salir por la ventana miro a bulma quien dormía plácidamente se acerco a ella, la arropo y salido volando

Los dos salieron volando hacia el mismo lugar donde se habían separado la noche anterior, allí Uaranay baba los esperaba sin decir nada volaron de regreso guiados por la bruja hacia el otro mundo ,pero en sus rostros se notaba una expresión de felicidad que seria el sufrimiento de alguien…

Un dia mas en el otro mundo de vuelta ala normalidad ala acostumbrada rutina…las almas llegaban esperando su sentencia pero el dia de hoy...Enmadaiosama se encontraba resguardado en su escritorio intentando protegerse de las explosiones y temblores que causaba la pelea "amistosa" que libraban Goku y Vegeta en el otro mundo.

Gracias por leer este y otros se mis fics los veo en una próxima historia….les agradecieria comentarios


End file.
